Pancakes
by The Scribe13
Summary: Derek so owed her and she had just the payment option in mind. (Derek/Bonnie) pure fluff. Short and sweet. R


**I don't own TVD or Teen Wolf.**

Bonnie cursed silently as she stared down at the broken glass; she was home alone her ankles pained as did her back, knees and the rest of her. Biting her lower lip she knelt down slowly, holding her swollen belly carefully she picked up the pieces careful not to cut herself in the process. It took her what felt like a day (but was in fact an hour) to clean up the mess, she loved her unborn child but she/he (her husband and her didn't want to know the sex of the baby) was taking everything out of her. Waddling into the living room she laid herself on the couch, fluffed her pillow, and covered herself with a mossy blanket she had since she was a little girl. Closing her eyes she attempted to surrender herself to rest. Attempted being the key word, for the Hale pack was anything but peaceful. They came in the house, loud and giggly. Bonnie swore, violently, they were drunk. Why did Derek have to go out of town today? She asked herself, getting up (slowly) to get her grimwoire.

"_BONNIE!_" Stiles called clawing at the door as Isaac howled. Rolling her eyes she flicked her wrist and opened the door.

Derek so owed her and she had just the payment option in mind.

He was exhausted. Helping Cora out with her apartment in the city took a lot out of him. For someone with such a tiny apartment she had a lot of furniture. When he asked why she just didn't let Stiles help her he got a growl.

'_He won't be allowed anywhere near my home.'_ The tiny but fierce Hale had said(or rather roared), her claws digging into one of her decorative cushions.

He stayed silent giving only a low whistle that got him a snarl. Better not get involved in the lover's spat. So when he got home to his shared loft he was not only shocked but mildly angered by what he saw. Scott was passed out in _his_ lazy boy, clutching an empty bottle of Jack Daniels to his chest, mumbling the lyrics to _Sweet Home Alabama_. Isaac was sprawled on the floor with drool running down the side of his mouth with Stiles snuggled in on top of the desk by the large window.

Derek cursed loudly but the drunks remained unmoved.

He was going to kill them all. Scott shifted and the lone drop that was left in the bottle dripped on the expensive leather couch. His eyes flashed red and his claws descended.

He was going to kill them all starting with Scott.

"_Derek_?" A soft voice called. Almost immediately he calmed down, Bonnie had that sort of effect on him. Dropping his coat on the floor his eyes returned to their normal gray. Bonnie cocked her head to the side and smiled at him before opening her arms for him. She wore one of the few old dress shirts he had laying around with one of his boxers on.

God. She made being pregnant look so fucking sexy. Hugging her close he buried his head in her neck.

"Good, I missed you." She whispered lowly in his ear. Probably afraid she'd wake up the pack.

"I've only been out for the day." He won't tell her that he missed her. That he wanted to feel her belly and listen to the heartbeat of their child. Nah, that would be too un-Derek-like.

But with Bonnie he wasn't the person he was around everyone else. He was that fifteen year old again. Completely in love.

Stiles even laughed at him. Once. Derek smirked at the memory. He would never laugh at him again.

Bonnie laughed."A day too long." Then she nibbled his ear and pulled him down to her height by gripping his Hanes t-shirt. "-and I've been craving-" he smirked."-those awesome chocolate chip pancakes you make." With that she patted his chest and winked before walking away leaving a stunned Derek.

"She told you!" Stiles slurred momentarily awoke from his drunken blackout before going back to sleep.

Derek shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Looks like he was making pancakes.

Bonnie sighed in content as she drank her cold milk before stuffing a fork full of pancakes into her mouth. She most have looked ridiculous. Her cheeks were puffed out and she was moaning as if she were in the middle of the best sex of her life while she ate her food.

But, hey, in her defense Derek makes to best mother loving pancakes she ever had the pleasure of eating.

"Glad you like 'em." He said sarcastically as he came into their bedroom with a plate of another dozen pancakes.

"Oh shut up." She bleached."-and keep the milk coming." Bonnie finished as she tapped the almost empty glass.

"As you wish, my Queen." He said giving her a deep bow. Bonnie giggled and licked her lips. He was funny when he wasn't being an alpha.

"You might get something in reward." She sang before taking another bite into her pancakes, syrup dripping down her chin. Licking it off she gave another deep moan and closed her eyes in ecstasy.

Damn, these pancakes were good.

**I know. I know. Other stories to update...blah...blah...not my fault get haunted by plot bunnies!**

**Leave a Favorite/Review!**

**Its a oneshot that got inspired by pancakes...but...still worth a review!**


End file.
